Second Time Meeting
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Ketika masa lalu dan masa sekarang bertemu, banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Benar, bukan?


Author: Ah Xover lagi. Tenang saudara-saudara, xover sama Persona masih di jalan~ Ngilang karena laptop rusak hehehehe

Author: Yah daripada panjang lebar, lebih baik cus ke disclaimer

****Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya, FGO punya Type-Moon dan DW****

****Warning: Gak ada, paling typo kelewat haha****

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru berdiri di atas jalan berkonblok batu hexagonal menatap daerah yang ia pijak dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berdiri di situ terlihat tak normal, namun di saat bersamaan juga seperti hal lumrah. Kejanggalan dan kenormalan berada pada diri pemuda, jika ditatap lebih lekat, makin banyak hal-hal dari penampilannya yang membuat seseorang mengernyitkan dahi (contohnya ada bagian rambut mencuat melawan hukum gravitasi). Namun di saat bersamaan siapapun akan menganggapnya sebagai orang Amerika biasa yang punya kesibukan tersendiri (aksen Amerika standarnya benar-benar menekankan kalau ia penduduk negara adidaya yang normal).

Ia sadar sudah berdiri di titik tersebut beberapa lama dan pasti mulai ditatap janggal bahkan benar saja ada orang bertanya keadaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar ala bintang Hollywood dan menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tak lupa juga dengan terima kasih yang memberi kesan betapa sopannya si pemuda pirang. Merasa sudah terlihat tak normal, ia memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan membiarkan kaki membawa badannya pergi tanpa tujuan.

Sejujurnya, si pemuda ini tak seperti biasanya. Pada hari lain, ia cukup periang dan berisik bahkan koleganya dari Inggris akan merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran si pemuda. Namun hari ini berbeda, ada raut melankolis terpampang di wajah. Ia bersiul, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lama dari tahun 70an.

Entah karena ia memang tidak memiliki tujuan untuk pergi atau memang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, si pemuda ini tak menyadari bahwa ada orang di depan. Karena orang tersebut juga sama-sama tak mempedulikan apa di depan, keduanya saling bertubrukan. Kedua bokong bertemu tanah dan suara mengaduh lepas dari mulut masing-masing. Keduanya juga berdiri berbarengan.

"Maaf tuan, aku tak lihat" orang asing di depan si pemuda memulai minta maaf pertama. Suara maskulin dengan aksen Amerika cempreng yang keluar dari mulut anehnya membuat pemuda pirang merasa janggal. Mungkin satu tipe dengan suara miliknya?

"Yah sama, maaf..." Si pemuda masih memperhatikan penampilan orang asing tersebut, hatiya meneriakkan bahwa ada hal penting dengan laki-laki di depannya. Tapi bagian otak meyakinkan kalau orang ini hanyalah penduduk biasa.

Oh yah, tinggi orang asing ini lebih pendek dari pemuda pirang. Ditambah ia masih belum memperhatikan si pemuda karena sibuk menepuk bokong dengan lembut untuk membersihkan kotoran tak nampak.

Hingga si orang asing mendongak, mata biru bertemu dengan warna yang sama. Si pemuda pirang secara refleks terkesiap, hatinya mengatakan "benar, kan?" sedangkan bagian otak tak mau menerima kenyataan di depan.

Orang asing yang meminta maaf duluan hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah, ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda pirang dengan mata biru bisa terkejut dengan penampilannya. Tunggu, jangan katakan ia tahu kalau dirinya bukan manusia lagi?

Hingga kedua mata orang asing sampai pada bagian mencuat pemuda yang jadi lawan bicara karena bertubrukan tadi.

Ia merasa badannya ditarik kembali dari tempat di mana ia berdiri. Ditarik ke zaman di mana ia bebas menaiki kuda, bebas memegang revolver, bebas pergi ke sana ke mari, bebas benar-benar merasakan kebebasan. Zaman di mana cowboy, bandit, sheriff, duel, debu merupakan bagian tak terpisahkan. Era yang sekarang disebut sebagai American Frontier saat ia mencari info di masa modern.

Tapi bukankah si pemuda pirang dengan rambut mencuat di depannya juga hidup pada masa itu? Bagaimana bisa dia tetap ada hingga sekarang padahal ia bukanlah servant atau bahkan makhluk di luar manusia seperti Vampir atau makhluk fantasma?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Pemuda pirang itu bergumam, menyadarkan orang asing untuk kembali ke keadaan sekarang.

"Baiklah Tuan, lebih baik kau ikut aku. Aku juga butuh penjelasan."

Untung saja pemuda ini memilih diam dan mengikuti perkataan orang tersebut.

...

Perjalanan kedua orang berbeda tinggi badan diisi keheningan. Sayang keheningan ini lebih ke aura canggung, keduanya tidak mau memulai pembicaraan walaupun langkah kaki terkesan santai, tak terburu-buru. Pemuda rambut pirang menatap orang asing di depan dan menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya dia sendiri merasa tak nyaman dan memang kurang menyukai keheningan. Pemuda tersebut lkemudian sengaja memilih untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan orang asing setelah mengikuti di belakang walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Uhh… jadi, yah… ada tujuan apa ke Amerika?" dan kepalanya berteriak bahwa pertanyaan tersebut terlalu canggung, tapi sudah cukup bagus untuk mencoba membuka obrolan, ya ia memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, Master ingin melihat Amerika. Ia belum pernah ke negara lain pada masa modern. Kalau masa lalu kita sudah pernah. Sekarang Amerika benar-benar berbeda" si lawan bicara menatap gedung pencakar langit dengan pandangan takjub.

Pemuda pemulai percakapan hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan.

"Memang, semuanya terasa cepat sekarang. Pembangunan, teknologi, dan orang-orangnya juga hampir tak punya waktu untuk menikmati hari. Padahal hari ini sedang cerah dan temperaturnya nyaman, tidak terlalu panas atau dingin. __Maaan__, aku selalu berharap cuaca seperti ini terus menerus… uh maaf aku jadi cerewet begini hehe." pemuda dengan rambut mencuat mengelus bagian belakang leher dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Sekarang dua orang berbeda tinggi badan kembali lagi terdiam.

"Kita sampai" keempat kaki terhenti di depan sebuah kafe nyaman namun sepi. Pintuk kafe dibuka, suara gemerincing dari lonceng kecil terbuat dari alumunium yang tergantung dekat pintu menandakan ada kostumer datang menjadikan kedua orang berambut pirang menjadi pusat perhatian walaupun hanya sesaat.

Keduanya berjalan ke meja paling ramai dengan beberapa orang sedang mengobrol. Mata orang yang lebih tinggi dengan jelas melihat kalau orang-orang yang berbincang-bincang di meja tersebut ada kejanggalan. Kejanggalan kecil di mana akan dianggap normal oleh mata orang biasa. Tapi sayang, ia termasuk keabnormalan sehingga ciri orang-orang di meja sudah menstimulasi perasaan curiga.

"Master, aku kembali dan membawa teman lama!" suara cempreng dengan kesan __happy-go-lucky __membuat kumpulan orang di meja menatap si pendatang baru dengan senyuman.

"Billy! Tunggu, teman lama? Err… kau tahu kan kalau dirimu itu?" di antara kerumunan tersebut, seorang berambut hitam berantakan membuat gestur tanda kutip.

Billy tertawa kecil, "yup teman lama, hmm… cuma teman minum sih dulu sebenarnya"

Mata pemuda berambut pirang melebar, ia ingat malam di sebuah bar mengajak minum orang dengan pakaian koboi. Suaranya sama persis, cempreng dan __happy-go-lucky __seperti tak ada beban.

Sebuah kenangan menyerang otaknya seperti tubrukan seekor bison dengan tenaga penuh.

"Billy… Billy the Kid? William Henry McCarty? Tapi… tidak mungkin" ia bicara pelan, tapi sekarang orang-orang di meja dan laki-laki muda di sampingnya menatap keheranan.

Pemuda pirang tersebut hanya menggeleng dan ia terkekeh.

"Sepertinya tidak nyaman kalau bicara di kafe random seperti ini… lebih baik ke rumahku saja. Oh ya, pelayan. Berikan aku tagihan, kubayarkan pesanan khusus di meja ini!"

Orang yang terlihat paling muda dengan rambut hitam berantakan hanya menganga, "tidak usah Tuan! Sungguh, kami bisa membayar!" bahasa Inggrisnya memiliki aksen unik. Mengingatkan pemuda rambut pirang dengan koleganya dari Jepang.

"Anggap saja ini bayaran atas informasi yang akan kalian berikan. Kutebak, pasti ini berhubungan dengan kasus mengapa semua orang di dunia tiba-tiba melewati waktu setahun tanpa ingatan sama sekali. Beberapa dokumen pemerintah yang kubaca berasal dari tahun kemarin tanpa ada pembaharuan sama sekali anehnya. Bahkan dokumen awal tahun hilang. Bertanya pada kolega dari Inggris, Jepang, Norwegia, bahkan sampai Romania tidak ada yang mau angkat bicara padahal sudah kuintimidasi haha" pemuda pirang itu anehnya memiliki kesan penuh kuasa dan cukup menakutkan pada beberapa kata terakhir. Beberapa orang di meja langsung berdiri penuh kewaspadaan.

"Uhh, kalian… lebih baik kita ikuti tuan muda satu ini oke? Lagipula kita sudah ditatap aneh sama pembeli lain" orang di samping pemuda dengan ciri rambut panjang yang sejak tadi diam berakhir tersenyum canggung dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Orang di meja saling bertatapan, "kita ikuti dia saja oke?" Perkataan si rambut hitam pendek berantakan sukses membuat mereka santai.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang minta penjelasan hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. Ia mendekati kasir dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit untuk membayar pesanan orang-orang tersebut.

Si rambut hitam panjang mendekati laki-laki pirang pendek dengan nama Billy the Kid yang datang bersamaan dengan pemuda pirang misterius, "Billy kau kenal orang seram begitu dari mana?"

"Dulu, Geronimo. Saat aku masih hidup"

"Hah? Tapi dia… masih hidup sekarang? Kujamin dia bukan servant… jangan bilang dia sejenis __dead apostle __pula!?"

Billy menggeleng, "bukan. Dia bukan semuanya, dia… manusia tapi disaat bersamaan bukan"

"Manusia tapi bukan?" orang yang dipanggil Master ikut mendekat dan berbisik, ia ingin tahu tentang pemuda misterius.

"Entahlah dia-"

Pemuda pirang menepuk pundak Billy, "ayo kita ke rumahku. Tenang, posisinya tidak jauh dari kafe ini kok,"

Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini si pemuda pirang misterius menjadi penunjuk jalan. Sesekali kedua mata birunya menatap ke belakang, ia tak ingin kelompok kecil mencoba kabur.

…

Benar apa yang dikatakan kenalan Billy kalau lokasi rumah tidak jauh dari kafe tempat mereka berbincang-bincang tadi. Rumah atau lebih tepat disebut __flat __dengan lantai dua bercat putih terlihat normal di antara bangunan dengan desain sama berjejer di sisi kanan dan kiri mengapit. Pemuda yang mengajak Billy dan kawan-kawan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya langsung mengambil kunci dari kantong celana, kemudian membuka pintu warna hijau.

Di dalam terlihat ada sofa warna merah menghadap sebuah televisi jenis terbaru. Memang di flat ini, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang utama digabung menjadi satu. Di belakang sofa ada tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Silakan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri" pemuda pemilik rumah langsung pergi ka sebuah ruangan bagian kanan tak jauh dari ruang utama. Terlihat sebuah dapur dengan desain minimalis.

"Ti-tidak udah repot begitu, Tuan. Kami sudah berterima kasih dibayarkan tadi" sekali lagi si rambut jabrik hitam panik sendiri, tapi kepanikan darinya tidak digubris oleh pemilik rumah. Terlihat pemuda rambut pirang sedang sibuk menghancurkan biji kopi dengan __grinder__, kemudian dia sibuk mencari mug dengan ukuran sama. Setelah hancur, bubuk hitam ia masukkan ke dalam mesin pembuat kopi.

Harum khas dari kopi mulai menyeruak memenuhi ruangan.

Cukup beberapa menit saja, empat mug berisi cairan hitam mengepul tersaji di meja kaca dengan gaya modern. Keempat orang terlihat tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Pemuda pirang pemilik rumah menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Billy… kita memang pernah bertemu dulu saat masa American Frontier. Aku mengajakmu minum bir saat baru datang ke sebuah kota setelah kau terlibat masalah tentang merampok, karena penasaran juga sih" gaya bicara pemuda sekarang lebih santai, tidak mengintimidasi seperti sebelumnya.

"Yah kau benar, oh maaf! Dua orang temanku ini… satu Geronimo dan satunya Masterku"

"Master?"

Si rambut berantakan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan penjelasan Billy.

"Namaku Ritsuka Fujimaru dan Master itu panggilan umm… spesial sih"

Alfred hanya mengangkat alis karena bingung.

"O-oke, tapi bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup, umm… Alfred? Yah namamu itu Alfred kan pas bertemu di bar saat itu?" Billy mencoba mengalihkan pembahasan.

Alfred memilih mengambil mug dan menyesap kopi yang panas, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Yup, tapi aku ingin kalian menjelaskan tentang kenapa Billy the Kid dan Geronimo bisa kembali… hidup? Kematian kalian sudah terkonfirmasi oke?"

Pemuda rambut hitam pendek bernama Ritsuka meletakkan tangannya ke paha, ia merasa paling merasa tak nyaman.

Laki-laki rambut panjang bernama Geronimo hanya menepuk pundak Ritsuka yang sibuk sedang merasa __nervous __untuk menenangkan.

"Ceritanya akan panjang, Tuan Alfred dan semuanya bersifat rahasia. Tidak boleh orang awam tahu sebenarnya" Geronimo memberi penjelasan, di dalam sanubari berharap bahwa pemuda bernama Alfred tidak bertanya lebih banyak tentang mereka.

"Wah kalau begitu kita bisa tukar rahasia, dan untung saja kamar tamu baru kubersihkan setelah kolega dari Jepang dan saudara dari Kanada datang berkunjung kemarin. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tapi rahasia ini-"

"Berbahaya? Jika orang awam tahu ada konsekuensinya? Sama seperti punyaku, dong!"

"Eh?"

Alfred hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih cemerlang seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi. Bagian rambut mencuat anehnya bergerak ke depan dan belakang seperti ekor anjing yang senang.

"Rahasiaku ini berbahaya… hmm… salah satunya, nama Alfred bukanlah nama asliku. Itu cuma samaran agar tidak dianggap aneh sama penduduk biasa"

Pemuda rambut jabrik terkejut, "me-memangnya namamu siapa?"

"Nama asliku adalah…"

* * *

****Author note:****

****Tadinya pengen dibuat khusus America ketemu Billy, tapi malah begini. Tangan udah keburu pegel pengen lebih panjangnya. Apalagi banyak fic lain numpuk hiks****

****Ngebuat ini karena ngebaca Karakter Material official tentang Billy dan sifatnya mirip America (kalau buat saya). Dia kalau yang jadi master terlalu serius, bakalan senyum dan sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar. Tapi kalau master dia justru nganggep kolega. Sifat seriusnya keluar.****

****(Macem America, kita lihat dia selalu kayak anak-anak kan yah? Tapi pas sama England sama Russia doang beneran serius -ini berdasarkan strip jadul di mana America ultah dikasih tiket ke Siberia plus kond*m, America jadi lebih serius di sini keliatan kesel sama Russia)****

****Jadilah fic ini. Mungkin bakalan buat chapter kedua kalau niat tentang America ketemu Billy pas masa American Frontier…****

****Makasih yang sudah baca!****


End file.
